Capsule City
by Warhaler
Summary: My secoun f.f. Gohan gose to Capsule City to face all stupidity


* * *

this is my second story hope you like it and pls R&R

CHAPTER 1 Something GOOD just happened

It was a beautiful day at the Son home.  
18 year old Gohan had just woken up from his sleep.  
He went down stairs.

His mother was cocking and father was eating.......Wait a Minuit.  
"DAD? What happend i thought you were dead"  
"Oh king Yemma (is that how its spelt) allowed me to come as much as i want to.  
"But how?"Gohan was about to explode with joy.  
"Does it matter? Hey after breakfast do you want to spar"  
"Shour if mom allows (spelling"  
"Well of course you can" Chichi said as if was a silly every day activity. "BUT First"  
'I knew it now i have to studdy'  
"EAT your Breakfast"said the ever lovable mother.  
"A...of..course...mom"'What the hell this has newer happened befour'

The shear number of food that was on the table was enormous even for a saiyan. Gohan was stunned of happiness.  
This day got more and more perfect buy the second.

"OK come on Gohan Lets fight"  
"Right behaind you dad"'Oh joy oh joy cant wait.

Seconds later punches, kicks, KI blasts you name it war flaying and destroying all of the planet.  
Some were in the house of Goku, Goten was sleeping peacefully.  
"No Trunks that's my pizza...snore stop eating my feat the ain't for being eaten their for running from your dad.. snore snore

Back to the battle

* * *

Goku had just pummeled Gohan in to the ground.  
"aaaaah" was the cry of the demi saiyan

Suddenly Goku was next to him and did something strange.  
He jumpy on his stomach and screamd a wery loud

"WEAK UP BIG BROTHER"  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH......... GOTEN GET OFF ME DAMN IT"  
"AHA you cursed im telling mom"

Yup just the yousual day at the Son home.

"Gohan come here sweetie"the Son mother called "Bulma is on the TV"  
"Well tel her to get dow from there i need to watch my news"  
"I mean shes in the news come watch"  
"Be right there"

* * *

" Mrs Briefs could you tell us about your new project"  
" why shour you see Capsule City will be a new college city for students of age from 17 to 20 years old.  
Children with a good level of intellect will be able to come live and learn. It will be the best college ever du to the new mall, fast food restaurants and normal restaurants. Also there will be a dojo for martial arts practice it is MANDATORY"  
At this the reporters stept back a little but came back again

" That's very nice Mrs Briefs but how do people join the school"  
" Pretty simple the students will aether have to pay a great price or will be given a test for those who can't aford it. If they pass they will be immediately transported. But the test is very hard even i didn't get a perfect at it.

" Then how will the children pass the test"

" With hard work"

* * *

" Oh Gohan do you remember the test i gave you last weak"  
" Yea. What about it "  
" Well that's the test Bulma is speaking about right now"  
" WTF"

==CLANG==

" Gohan you know better than to curse infront of your little brother"  
" Where the hell did he come from"

==CLANG====CLANG====CLANG====CLANG====CLANG==

" Aou why the hec...um i mean why woud you want to send me to that damn school......

==CLANG====CLANG====CLANG====CLANG====CLANG====CLANG====CLANG==

" Stop it will you....

==CLANG====CLANG====CLANG==

" Don't talk back to your mother and i am forbidden you to spent time with Vegeta he has obviously corrupted your brain"  
" Nooooooo.... why why me why the fuck me!

==CLANG====CLANG====CLANG==

* * *

somewere in C.C

" Woman...WOMAN....where the hell is she?"Vegeta yelled as he was eating his morning cat brains...i mean Cereal yea cereal " O,o dad said a bad word im telling mom...Wait where the hell is sh...o,o"  
" I won't tell if you won't"  
" Deal"  
" Hey dad"  
" Yea"  
" Why were you yelling for mom" " Because something bad just happened" (evil music)  
" O, OK"  
Back to the news

* * *

" Here are some of the people who will be going do "

#1 Gohan Son with a perfect 100 on the tests

#2 Videl Satan her father helping with the sponsoring had enshroud her a place in this college

#3 Sharpener and Eresa being with Videl

(other people we don,t care about)

real world

* * *

" WTF"

==CLANG====CLANG==

" Gohan stop it all ready"  
" I swear your turning into a arrogant Vegeta"  
" Hey how come you get to swear"

==CLANG====CLANG====CLANG==

" Don't get smart with me"  
" Ouch ouch ouch my poor poor head" Hey that's probably a record in fraying pan hits in 1 chapter "Mom that's becoming a habit"  
" Any way why do i need to go you herd Bulma i got a perfect on the test and she didn't, that means I'm the smartest man in the world HAHAHA"

==CLANG====CLANG==

" What was that for" 'Man I'm beginning to think that shes addickted' (is that how its spelt " You were getting evil and besides if you go to this school maybe you will get a girlfriend and i will have some beautifully grand kids.  
' Shod have known when will she leave me alone... hey that's it'  
" OK mom you win" called the eldest son snapping his mother out of la-la land " I what now"  
" You win i will go to this school, but in return you will never make me study again!" ' To bad i won't get to spar with Vegeta any more " Deal " 'Finaly i will be a grandmother oh i can't wait' was the evil I.. I mean good intentional plan of the mother

" NOOOOOOOOOOOO BIG BROTHER YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE, WHAT WILL I DO WHITAUT YOU" scream the ever lovable Son Goten " Don't worry Goten mother Will call Trunks to play wit you every day"  
" I will? I mean shour i will"  
" Well OK"  
'Yes yes Yes Finlay away from those to psycopaths'

==CLANG====CLANG== "Au what was that for"  
"I caind of liked it"

Some were in C.C.

* * *

" Woman" (5 bucks you guess who that is)  
" what is it Vegeta"  
" I demand you remove Kakarot's eldest spawn from the list with the prisoners in it"  
" First of all your Royal pain in the ass that is not a list with prisoners but a .... blah blah blah blah blah ' How did i get myself into this mess. I shod be training in the GR Kakarot has obviously Reach the Super Saiyan 2 in these 7 years

meanwhile in Other world

* * *

" Goku"  
" Yes king Kai" mumbled Goku whale eating " Stop eating for the last 7 years you have done nothing but eat and sleapno training no nothing"  
" But king Kai im hungry"  
" Oh for the love of Shin what would Your wife say if she saw you like this"  
" Goku its all your foult im dead now put some pants on"  
"Im serios and seriosly put some pants on, oh i wonder what The Supreme Kai id doing"

On the Supreme Kai's planet

* * *

" Now way really" said somebody UN important " I'm serious Shin i made Gohan have that dream, You shod have seen his face when he woke up Hahahahahahaha" woops ges i was wrong " That's cool Dende, i made a couple of kids from go to School naked" replied the purple god " Gohan doesn't go to school but all that's taken Kare off"  
" How so"  
" Watch"

Back to Earth

* * *

"Hey Vegeta"  
"WHAT??!!!" The all ways cheerful prince askt "Why don't you become a martial arts teacher at my school?" was the intelligent question by the intelligent woman

"Why would i wanna do that" Was the intelligent answer by the intelligent prince "That way you can spar with Gohan and teach the 'pathetic humans' something"  
"Let me pack" and whit that he was off

Son haus

* * *

"Hey mom"  
"Yes Gohan"  
"Something GOOD just happened"

The End of Chapter 1


End file.
